


Don't Expect Me to be Perfect

by pondering_thoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers Tower, Conversations, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurities, Language, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Parent Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is Tony's father, Super Dad, Superfamily (Marvel), Talking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, character divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondering_thoughts/pseuds/pondering_thoughts
Summary: “I mean what I said, though. About you not expecting anything good from me; I wasn't even a good enough son for Da -- Howard. What makes you think I'll be able to live up to your expectations?"“Well, as long as we promise not to expect anything from each other, I think we'll be alright."





	Don't Expect Me to be Perfect

 

* * *

**• Don't Expect me to be Perfect •**

 

 

“This does not change the fact that I dislike you.”

 

 

"I know.”

 

 

"Regardless of us being a team, you're still a patronizing asshole.”

 

 

“Langauge.”

 

 

“I refuse to treat you with the respect that you obviously deserve.”

 

 

“Uh -- “

 

 

“Also, instead of calling you 'Dad,' 'Pops,' or any of that domestic family bullshit, I'll be referring you as my sperm donor...the last time I gave someone my lifetime to act like my dad, I was disappointed. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, well. I won't be fooled twice, because I learned that fathers are no good pieces of shits."

 

 

“Tony, I hope you know in the future we're gonna have some serious talks.”

 

 

“Already cleared my schedule.”

 

Steve allowed himself to smile, giving the other man a curt nod. He shifted on leaning back against the Communal kitchen counter, palms behind him, holding his weight, “Anything else you want to get off your chest?”

 

“Not that I know of, no,” Tony cut his foot long sub in half with a knife. Placing the utensil aside, he took a bite of the food, which he refused to eat, right before the team lectured him on how nutrients were good for his healing. “Just don't expect me to be a perfect son,” he mumbled from his stool before shoving more food in his mouth, though, Steve heard it loud and clear.

 

“Only if you don't expect me to be a perfect father,” Steve swiftly spoke, catching Tony's eyes. His body stilled as he peered into the soft brown eyes -- until Tony broke the eye contact and focused on his sandwich.

 

“Sperm donor,” Tony corrected before taking several bites.

 

The blonde didn’t know to be grateful or not for the motion. He exhaled through his nose, “Listen,” Steve made a pensive pause, attempting to say the right thing to put both of them at ease. “This will drastically affect the team. I think we should talk about boundaries and how we should get along better," he expected the other man to snap at him, but Tony kept a calm demeanor.

 

He held his sandwich in one hand, the other grazing over his side, “We can get along once I don't feel like a building fell on top of me." Tony's body did a little jerk as a hiss escaped his lips. Groaning, he brung his other hand back to his sandwich, “It's so unfair, Steve -- I'm all bandaged up, forced to be on probation from my workshop until further notice, and Bruce yelled my ear off. And, then I find out that the team leader is my father?”

 

Steve held back a flinch at the tone, sighing, “Sperm donor.”

 

“You catch on quick,” Tony mused.

 

Ignoring the comment, Steve carried on the discussion. “Look, even though you’re a narcissistic little jerk -- “

 

“How dare you? I am not a narcissistic little jerk. In my suit, I am a narcissistic tall jerk.“

 

“Even though you're a narcissistic _tall_ jerk," Steve's smile reached his eyes, "you're still a good person. For the longest, I've always wanted to form some sort of bond between us."

 

"Bond," Tony echoed. "Interesting choice of word."

 

Steve caught Tony’s change in expression, but couldn’t tell what it meant. Was the other man infuriated? Calm? Neutral? “Is it -- was that out of place?” He blinked, smile vanished, body tensing. From what Steve's learned for the past months, sentimental isn’t exactly in Tony’s department. “It wasn't meant to be said in a weird way, you're just, ya know, surprisingly enjoyable to be around.” He, then, flinched at his words, holding a hand out, “Not like that...well, I meant that, but not in a mean way. Uh, what I mean is, like --”

 

“Calm down, Spangles -- you’re fine,” Tony assured with a wave of his hand. After taking one more bite, he set his sandwich down, wiping the crumbs off his hands. The corner of his mouth twitched once he saw Steve’s face blossoming a subtle red shade as he shifted from one foot to another, avoiding eye contact. He chewed, speaking, “Why'd you want us to form a bond, anyway?"

 

“Would you please swallow before speaking?” Steve sent a disdainful look his way, causing Tony to roll his eyes, but swallow.

 

“ _Aw, man_. You’re already acting like a parent,” Tony scrunched his nose. “I mean, you were already an old geezer --”

 

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

 

“-- I remember once I was completely wasted in public and the press fucked me up even worse with rumors. So, you marched over to their company and scared them shitless to stop. Then, you gave me a fifteen-minute lecture about how much is too much with alcohol. That should have been a red flag that you were already a parent."

 

“Wanting to protect you from those foul and disgusting rumors does not mean I'm an old geezer," Steve firmly stated. “Now, what was it you asked?”

 

Tony hummed, “You would have known if you weren’t caught up with the fact of me not swallowing.”

 

“Swallowing before speaking is common courtesy, Tony," Steve incredulously spoke. He straightened his back, lifting a finger, "It not only shows your character but _how much you care_ about your character. Back in my d -- “

 

Tony threw his head back and groaned, “You've gotta be fucking me."

 

"Language."

 

"' _Language_ ,'" Tony mocked in a ridiculous voice.

 

"Watch it, before I make you eat your vegetables," Steve put his hand down, smiling.

 

"Oh, please -- If you raised me, I would have gotten away with so much. You're such a softie," Tony teased. 

 

"Okay, not true."

 

"So entirely true. Now," Tony propped both elbows on the table, fists underneath his chin, "tell me what you like about me.”

 

  
Putting his hand down, Stev scrunched his nose, “Fine, but don’t think I’m done with you about me being a softie. Right, let's see,” he hummed, absently looking around. “I guess I fancy the things you do…?”

 

 

“Oh, you can _so_ do better than that.”

 

 

“You fishin’ for compliments?” Steve raised an eyebrow, looking at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged a shoulder, “I'm injured, I can do whatever I want.” He waved a hand, “But, continue.”

 

“I mean, there's not much to say. I guess I can start with your smugness or the way you have no lack of confidence, or how courageous you are, ya know, being how you risked your life,” Steve huffed at the end.

 

“Well, excuse me for being a superhero!” Tony exclaimed. “I mean, who else was gonna knock the guy out?”

 

Steve's eyes widen, “Who else was -- Tony, I _literally_ told you to distract him while Sam would hit from behind."

 

"I did distract him."

 

"You flew head first without anyone to cover you!"

 

“ _That was my distraction!_ ” Tony nodded to punctuate each word, holding his arms out.

 

"Tony, he made your suit to stop working and you fell out of the sky. Again," Steve's shoulders deflated, distressed. "And, this time, no one was there to catch you. You also lost a lot of blood."

 

Tony's heart shattered at the sadness Steve showed. There would be rare moments when the wormhole incident was mentioned, but it caught Tony by surprised of how close it made his teammates become, it showed that he could allow people in his life and actually...trust them. His nightmares and anxieties were still unknown to them, but Tony enjoyed having others around him that care for his well-being.

 

He sighed, leaning his head on his palm, “Look, Bruce already gave me this talk about how the guy wasn't worth risking my life --”

 

“-- Nothing is worth risking your life,” Steve corrected with authority.

 

Tony glared, "Say that again when you stop jumping out of planes. Literally, every time, you just have to test what day you'll die." Before Steve had a chance to interject, he continues, “Now that we’ve agreed on how much of a hypocrite you are, let’s stop the digression.”

 

"Jumping out of planes and hurdling yourself to a bad guy is not the same," Steve grumbled, before clearing his throat. Once he looked at Tony, his expression softened. He contemplated, briefly biting his bottom lip. “I'm also interested in how your mind works. For the longest, I've always wanted to talk with you about your work and science," Steve released a chuckle. "But I was afraid an old Brooklynn boy wouldn't be up to par."

 

“You wanted to...?" Tony didn't have a chance to complete the sentence as the blonde enthusiastically nodded. He blinked, processing the information. "Huh."

 

"Yeah," Steve breathed out, red tint showing on his cheeks. "Ever since coming from the ice, there's always something for me to be confused about," Steve started wriggling his hands, clearing his throat. "I would always want to ask you about...uh, physics or how you've managed to create new technology for us." He downcasted his eyes, "With leading the team and going on missions and board meetings, I haven't really gotten a chance to get caught up with anything, I guess. And, whenever I _do_ have a chance, I would have this voice in my head that says --" he sighed.

 

"What does it say?" Tony asked. Instead of responding, Steve darted his eyes around the kitchen and connected living room. Eventually, the inventor caught on. "JARVIS, honey, is there anyone near us?"

 

 

"I do not detect anyone near, sir. The rest of your teammates seem to be on their designated floors, while doctor Banner is in the laboratory, studying Captain Rogers' blood, as well as yours."

 

 

"Thanks, babe, "Tony sent a winked at the ceiling, looking back at the other man, who seemed nervous. "See? There's no one to listen in on us. Just you and me," he assured. "Now, do you still want to tell me about what the voice says?"

 

Steve continued to glance around him and Tony but decided to continue. "Well...it always tells me that everyone only respects me, because I'm the captain. Because of the serum. It also says that without it, I'm nothing. Ya know, just a clueless, dumb Brooklynn boy in the wrong time." 

 

Tony ignored the way his stomach twisted. He had a feeling that there was so much more to express, but he didn't want to pry and make Steve even more anxious. "Steve," he began lightly. "You can always come by my lab and talk about absolutely anything you're confused about. And, no one will ever think you are dumb. Fuck, even I'm confused about a lot of shit." At the moment, Tony hoped Steve would protest about the cursing, but he looked dejected. "Look, you're always welcome to talk to me, okay? Don't ever think I would push you away for wanting to get off your chest." Tony Stark was not a fan of gentle talk, but seeing Captain America having insecurities was something that made his heart drop.

 

"So...you don't think I'm stupid?" Steve asked, looking up in disbelief.

 

Tony waved a hand, "Of course not. Listen here, I may be a jackass, but I will always make time to make sure you're not lost about anything. Although, disclaimer," he ran a hand through his hair. “I wouldn't say my work is all that, per se. In a matter of a couple of years, people will make bigger and better things -- no big whoop.”

 

Steve frowned, tilting his head. “What do you mean 'no big whoop'?"

 

"Oh, It means that it's not a bi --"

 

"I know what it means, I just don't get how you could easily say that about your inventions," Steve furrowed his eyebrows, sad expression disappearing. He crossed his arms, "You should really stop doing that to yourself."

 

"Stop doing what?"

 

"Pretending you aren't good enough," Steve said. "You purposely belittle yourself, so others won't expect things out of you when you show off how a jerk you can be."

 

Tony released a humorless laugh, "Oh, you did not just go there."

 

"Pretty sure I just did," Steve shrugged. The Captain was aware of the immature response, but he couldn't help it. If their relationship changed from teammate to family member, he wanted to have the chance for Tony to trust him with anything. It was a rather unprofessional method -- blurting out someone's insecurities and hoping that the person would open up.

 

“So, ever since you found out we have the same blood, you want to pretend as if you've known me?” Tony hid his hands underneath the table and clenched them. "And just when I thought I was going to give you a fucking chance of _trusting_ you," he spat.

 

“Language, and no; I _don't_ know you,” Steve admitted. “But I _do_ know that you place yourself down in a lot of situations, where you're quite the opposite,” he scoffed and fondly shook his head. "Even when your companies are growing each minute, you refuse to see your true potential. You have some sort of mask to cover how you really feel."

 

Tony imitated the scoff with mockery, squinting his eyes at the other man. His stubby nails dug into his palms, "Being my biological father does not give you the right to act like you have it all figured out about me. _How dare you?_ And, I don't know what mask you think I have on but stop thinking you know what you're talking about because you don't!" The man set his jaw tight, loudly exhaling. "Gosh, it's been day one, and already you're making me want Howard to come back."

 

"Oh, you did not just go there," Steve raised his eyebrows with an amused smile.

 

"Did I stutter?" Tony defensively crossed his arms. Though, he was suspicious of why the smile was plastered on Steve's face. "What's with the stupid smile? I basically said the equivalent of _'Dad, I hate you.'_ "

 

Steve's shoulders lightly shook as he chuckled. "I'm smiling, because you think that I don't know you."

 

"Steven Grant Rogers, you have a thick skull," Tony snatched his sandwich toward his mouth and snapped his teeth in, quickly chewing and swallowing, all while staring at Steve's stupid, stupid smile. "Fine, enlighten me. What's my character arc -- who is Tony Stark?"

 

"I know you like cheeseburgers."

 

"Please stop, you're exposing me," Tony straight-faced with mayonnaise on his upper lip.

 

"You're about to really feel exposed in a minute; not only do you like cheeseburgers, but you also enjoy coffee, being correct, romantic-comedies, physics and, _oh!_ You always have a small glow when you talk about science. I also noticed that every time you have a sandwich" - Steve jerked his head toward the food - "you seem to make sure there is always vinegar on it. It's also obvious that you want people to think of you as a careless jerk, but truth is, you have a big heart, and you care for everyone more than you care for yourself."

 

“We’re a team,” Tony defended, not commenting on the previous things Steve mentioned, putting down his sub. “I mean, you have your tight pants, and I provide...honestly, where else would we stay?”

 

Steve shrugged, “Nowhere else, _because_ of you. Your generosity, and how much you go out your way for people is far unappreciated. I don't know about anyone else, but I can see that you care for everyone -- that you care for us.” The Captain sighed, sheepishly rubbing his neck, “I just wished you took care of yourself as you do for us.” He still hadn't moved from his spot, afraid crossing distances would make Tony run away, but the itching desire to use super strength to lift Tony away from his insecurities was strong.

 

Tony slowly nodded, ignoring the guilt of lashing out. He tapped his fingers on the island, pursing his lips, "Guess you weren't lying when you said you wanted to form a bond.”

 

“You have no idea,” Steve gently spoke. “Once I got past how obnoxious you were, your character just," he took a moment to think, "drew me in."

 

“Just imagine us hooking up without knowing I'm your son," Tony quipped.

 

" _Gah_ , Tony!” Steve swiped a hand over his face. "That was completely unnecessary," the tips of his ears began to turn into a scarlet shade. “May we please get back to the matter at hand, so I can forget that disturbing comment?"

 

Tony held back a laugh. It wasn't the right time to laugh, but, it wasn't his fault the guy was easy to be bashful. To reduce the embarrassment and tension for Steve, Tony shifted the subject.  Brown eyes settled back on blue, “Look, you're a good guy -- America's Golden boy, but things are gonna be different. What won’t be different is us disagreeing with every little thing.” His head shook, “You've gotta realise your hate for me isn't going to disappear with a snap of the fingers.”

 

“I don't hate you,” Steve blurted, surprising the both of them, but he recovered. “The arrogance, the cockiness, and childish act are what I hate,” the soldier broke the distance between him and the other man in careful strides. Once Tony nodded, he hesitantly, sat in front of the other man, clasping his hands between them (and the sandwich). “But I was no better when I was bad mouthing you. I shouldn't have…shouldn’t have -- uhm,” Steve's eyebrows knit together, looking away from Tony.

 

“What's up?” Tony's hand reached for Steve’s but quickly scratched his nose, dropping it near his sandwich, hoping the other man didn't catch the action.

 

Steve glanced back at Tony, “There's a saying for when -- for when you assume things about someone? Like, ‘Don't assume the book by its words’?”

 

“Uh -- “ seriousness forgotten, Tony tilted his head as he thought of the expression. “‘Don't assume...don't assume -- ‘ Oh! ‘Don't judge its book by its cover.’”

 

There was a soft smile on Steve's face, nodding, “I shouldn't have judged you by the covers the magazines seemed to interpret you. Even if they were true, you're still Iron Man. You’re still Tony Stark. We don't have to tell each other everything as a father and--"

 

“ -- as a who-and-what now?” Tony tilted his head.

 

Steve looked tired, “As a sperm donor and son." He briefly sent a glare at the other the brunette's smirk. "As I was saying," Steve rolled his eyes, "We don't have to know everything about each other," he stretched out his arm. "But I would still like to know more about my son."

  
Tony slightly leaned away from the open palm, staring at it. He caught himself fidget in his seat before stopping, “Listen, I meant what I said, though. About you not expecting anything good from me; I wasn't even a good enough son for Da -- Howard. What makes you think I'll be able to live up to your expectations?"

 

“Well,” Steve drawled, wiggling his fingers. Confidence grew as he sent a small, but genuine smile, waiting until Tony looked at him, “As long as we promise not to expect anything from each other, I think we'll be alright."

 

Tony stared at the hand for a few more seconds before reaching over, firmly shaking the other. He quickly pulled away, pointing at Steve, “I will not expect anything from you under one condition.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that defeats the _whole purpose_ of this conversation,” Steve scrunched his nose, pulling his hand on his lap.

 

“Do you wanna hear it or not?” Tony petulantly spoke.

 

‘It depends on what it is’ was at the tip of Steve's tongue, but he chose not to say; instead, “Whatever you need” came out and it was meant.

 

Tony looked back with hard eyes, “You have to promise me that you'll let me live my life how I want -- I do my stuff and you do yours.”

 

Steve tilted his head, “Stuff?” he echoed.

 

“In the tower, you're my dad,” Tony ignored Steve's amused smile. “But, in public, I’m Iron Man. Tony Stark. We can care for each other, but I'm a grown man. I've been properly taking care of myself for the past years --”

 

“ -- Right.”

 

“ -- Shut up, I am, and I'm doing a pretty good job!” he whined.

 

“Fine, I won't let our relationship interfere in public,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Just promise me that you’ll have an attempt of thinking better of yourself. You are so much more than you think you are and have so much importance as every one of us, Tony. I know how it feels to be seen as unimportant and useless, trust me," Steve sent a tight smile. "As a sperm donor, I wouldn't want my son to feel the same way."

 

Tony stared down at his sandwich, attempting to develop a sentence. Besides Rhodey, never in his life has someone spoke so kindly about him. Well, except Pepper, but Pepper wasn't here. The company was still properly handled, but the relationship and their love distinguished once Pepper showed how she couldn't handle him as a romantic partner.

 

The brunnette took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on his jeans, licking his lips and looking back up. "Why are you still acting like you know me?" he inquired in a small voice. "Because you -- "

 

"-- Care," Steve locked eyes with Tony. "You can call it fatherly instincts, but the small details about you are precious to me. And, I would like to _protect_ those small details, if you'd let me." Without thinking, he pulled both his hands to grab Tony's hand to hold. He caressed it, softly smiling when Tony didn't pull away. The Captain took advantage of Tony's startled expression and leaned forward, "You don't have to start now, but please promise me that you'll try to accept that you are such a selfless and inspiring person? For your old geezer?"

 

Tony blinked, gazing at his hand piled underneath Steve's. They were colossal but really warm and delicate. He rubbed the sweaty hand on his jeans, swallowing the ache in his throat, “Ya know, I take back what I said about you making me want Howard back."

 

"I'm relieved," Steve said with a small laugh.

 

"But, back to what you said," their eyes reconnected. "Yeah," Tony whispered.

 

"Yeah?" Steve's eyes twinkled, but his voice was calm.

 

"Yeah, I think -- " Tony licked his lips, "I think I can manage to open up and slightly think positive of myself. It'll be one heck of a process, so don't expect me to be the perfect son."

 

Before letting go, Steve squeezed Tony's hand with both hands. "As long as you don't expect me to be the perfect sperm donor," he teased.

 

 

  
Wordlessly, Tony took the untouched half of his sub, handing it to Steve, which was accepted.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. c:


End file.
